The trouble maker Jack
by Ghostingncorn
Summary: This is pretty much a one-shot about Jack and all the trouble he causes.


**This is my first fanfic about jack frost, but I'm just so exited to do this! I hope you enjoy it! I have about a million different takes on this story but I love it!**

* * *

All the Guardians were gathered by the globe at the Pole for the yearly meeting. It was two days from Christmas so North was persistent about cutting it short this year. Bunny brought up something they all had wanted to talk about "What are we gonna do about Jack?" "What do you mean Bunny?" North said confused. "I'm talking about all his pranks!" "Ah..." North sighed "I do not think it's that big of a problem." "Really do you want to know what he did to me the other day? Well I'll tell ya!"

* * *

_"This_ was just a couple weeks ago... _I was checking on things around the warren when I spotted drips of purple paint leading to my warrior eggs. I followed the trail to see frostbite standing on top of one with a paint brush in his hand he was shouting 'Stay still!' laughing making a mess everywhere. He turned and saw me approaching then flew off. All my warriors are now purple!_

Bunny paused, "The very next day he had the nerve to come back!... _I was going about my regular day it was around noon i grabbed a carrot from my stash and bit into it. Then my mouth started to burn there was hot sauce all over the carrot! I ran to get a drink but the darn frostbite froze all my lakes!_

_Earlier today I was sitting casually on a rock, sketching new designs for eggs for the upcoming Easter. I want it to be the best Easter yet so I can get more children believing in me again. Then suddenly, a whole bunch of eggs came running and then quickly froze mid step. One fell to the ground and cracked. Curious as to why this happened, I put down my sketch pad and hopped over. As I bent over to pick up one of the eggs, a strong cold wind pushed me over. Startled I looked up and saw a flash of a blue hoodie before it disappeared from sight. Grumbling, I got up and muttered darkly"Just you wait Frostbite! I'll get you for this one!" Then I taped my paw on the ground and the tunnel to the Pole opened and here I am"_

* * *

"Now that you mention it, he pulled a nasty prank on me just a few days ago," Tooth says shyly. "Go on tell us!" Bunny says. "Ok," and Tooth starts her story.

* * *

"Well... _I was very busy because children lose their teeth more often in the winter because of the ice. I was flying around telling my fairies where to go next and where the new teeth go, Everything was fine until a whole swarm of my fairies came flying towards me with the same teeth I just asked them to put in the teeth containers. They were all talking at the same time and fluttering around so quickly I could hardly understand them. They led me to the wall where the teeth containers are held I tried to open one but it was frozen shut, then I tried another they were all frozen! The ice eventually melted but it caused a lot of confusion. Teeth were mixed up and we're a little behind schedule._

Tooth sighed and said "I was mixed up for a quiet some time..._ it was even more confusing because three days before that happened jack made it really snowy and windy at the tooth palace. The teeth flew out of our hands and into the snow. It took forever to find them all!_

* * *

"I did not hear of this..." North said stroking his beard, "anyone else want to share?" Sandy's hand shot up and a whole bunch of sand shapes danced above his head then they stopped and Sandy provided an unsure look and a shoulder shrug. North blinked in confusion then said "I do not quiet understand my friend but, I will tell you my story!"

* * *

"It_ was a normal day at the Pole and I was busier than ever. Christmas was next week and I was rushing around checking on last minute business and presents. As I was walking past the globe I suddenly slipped and fell to the floor. I looked around the ground and saw ice everywhere. Then a laughter filled the air and wind rushed throughout the pole. I chuckled for I knew who was causing mischief "Jack Frost," I said shaking my head in humor at his antics._

"It was all in good fun then, but he did something very terrible..._ As I was checking the naughty and nice list for the second time, I walked into the room where it is stored, but it was gone. Can you believe that? Both lists were missing, I Knew it was him because it was freezing in that room. There was a little piece of paper stuck on the wall. It said 'You'll find these in a cozy place.' Immediately I thought of the fire place I rushed, over but there was no fire. I calmed down a little and sat down on the couch that was in that room. As I sat down I heard a crunching noise I quickly stood up and looked at where I had sat the naughty and nice lists were right there relieved I picked them and sat back down to look over the lists again._

* * *

"Well... What should we do?" Tooth asked. "We get him back!" Bunny shout's. "Good idea..." North says "But how?"

* * *

Jack was having a snowball fight with Jamie and his friends in Burgess, when Jack remembered that he was supposed to go to the annual meeting. Right as he remembered a snowball hit him right in the face! Dazed Jack said to Jamie "I'm sorry I forgot I was supposed to meet the others I'll come back later!" An then he flew off towards the North Pole, leaving the kids right in the middle of their snowball fight.

* * *

Back at the Pole the others prepared their trap they knew Jack wouldn't miss the whole meeting.

* * *

Once Jack arrived at the Pole he rushed into the building leaving the door open behind him. Phil yelled at him about leaving open the doors, then closed them. "Where are the others?" Jack asked. the yeti just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Jack let out a sigh and decided that no one was there yet so he flew to the top of a shelf and waited.

* * *

The other Guardians waited in a small room one of the yetis were supposed to tell them when Jack arrived. Just a minute later Phil walked in and said "Bodo dubu" "He's here..." North whispers. they all creep out to greet their frosty friend. But once they see the room with the globe, North freaks out. There is snow everywhere! "Look for Jack," Bunny says. When they find the winter spirit he's sleeping on top of a bookshelf. "Apparently he does this when he sleeps," North says. "I don't care! Lets do it now while he's asleep!" Bunny yells. "Ok" North says in response. they try to quietly walk over to where he's sleeping but Bunny and North keep slipping on the ice that was created. "You guys!" Tooth whispers. North crashes into Bunny and they make a loud thud. It echoes throughout the room. Jack suddenly wakes up and looks around the room confused. "Did I miss the meeting?" Sandy nods his head. "Really? Well ok, See you guys around!" And he flew off towards the door then stopped and looked back "You should really close the door next time it'll snow everywhere" and then he left.

* * *

**THE END! Thank you for reading my one-shot! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think I could improve on!**


End file.
